


Mirrors

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, Mirrors, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been off about Kagami, and the third time round, Aomine knows exactly what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> f-forgive me, this fic is sort of awkward...

The first time Aomine noticed it, they were staying in a hotel together. 

That was the week that their apartment complex's air-conditioning system for the third floor had kicked out, and considering that it was the middle of summer, they'd had to find somewhere to put the tenants for a little while. It was a new building, and with only two tenants on that floor - Kagami and Aomine - they had been put into a relatively nice hotel to stay. It wasn't a scary motel, not one of those weird roadside inns; it was a nice, well-kept room with a little kitchenette, and a very, very nice bathroom.

The nice thing about staying in a hotel was not cleaning up after yourself, not worrying about the dishes and the sheets... or the hot water bill. They'd bought their apartment specifically because of the large shower, but nothing beat the glass walls of the big-ass standing shower in that hotel. Aomine would never want to sacrifice the tub they had back at home, but considering how much extra space they had in the hotel... Well, he could appreciate it.

That next morning, when they woke up in the hotel, it started like most mornings. They were an awkward tangle of limbs in the morning; both too big, too long and gangly to ever feel like they were cuddling correctly, and with Kagami's annoying habit of clinging like a not-so-little baby monkey, waking up was typically just an amusing experience in general. They pulled apart, and then Aomine noticed one very fun detail; the tent in the sheets at Kagami's crotch. Kagami breathed deeply, still; his pale chest rose and fell consistently, and his messy hair was spread out over the white pillow. 

"Oi, Kagami." Aomine started, but got little response. A twitch of a pinkie finger if he looked hard enough, maybe. Aomine snorted; Kagami really thought he could pretend that he was totally asleep? Aomine wasn't that much of a blockhead. He gave Kagami a few more moments to respond, but he got nothing.

The redhead was still three-quarters asleep, sprawled out on his back, when Aomine leaned in, licked the shell of his ear, and murmured,

"You up for a good-morning shower fuck?"

It took a little bit of sleepy stumbling, but the two of them got there in a fairly short amount of time. Kagami was still half-asleep. Aome couldn't resist the half-lidded eyes, the way his tongue flickered across his lips and the way his jaw moved when he yawned tiredly. Kagami grinned sleepily over his shoulder, cattishly, like he knew what he was doing. Aomine didn't like to think that Kagami was cute - thinking about grown men being cute was just fucking ridiculous - but in that moment, Kagami was a strange mix of cute and sexy that did weird things to Aomine's lower half.

Loosening Kagami up was easy - hell, he was so relaxed that he was nearly sliding down onto the shower tile. Aomine moaned into his lover's shoulder, basked in the little gasps that Kagami rewarded him with when he scissored his fingers in his ass. He leaned into the redhead, and then he pressed Kagami's chest to the glass and took him slowly, since they both liked it gradual and gentle in the mornings. Heated sex was before bed, morning sex was for... now. Kagami moaned quietly beneath him, arched into him, touched his own erection with tentative and clumsy fingers, and then it happened.

"A-ah! Aomine!" Kagami's voice, which had been fairly quiet considering its normal loud levels, grew in volume in a few split seconds, almost panicked. 

Aomine was concerned for a split second. He could feel Kagami tense beneath him, feel him clench tighter, see the pace of his hand freeze before picking up again. What had happened? Kagami's reactions intensified beneath him; it was far more than Aomine usually got out of Kagami in the morning, and although Aomine wasn't actually adverse to it, he was puzzled by it. He didn't say anything, however, and the strange detail was pushed to the back of his mind as soon as they'd stepped out of the hotel shower. He might even dare to say more cum had washed down the drain than usual.

The second time Aomine noticed it, they were back in their own apartment.

"I don't know how to put together his goddamn chifferobe. Who the fuck needs a chifferobe?" Aomine growled as he propped up the furniture door up beside their bed. He couldn't figure out how to put it together, and Kagami hadn't been a huge help, either - then again, Aomine had also demanded that Kagami go make him food, so there was that, too. They'd bickered over it a bit - "I'm not your damn maid!" / "I'm putting this together because you have too many clothes, you girl!" / "I'm only making food because I'm hungry, not because you are!" and so forth... but Kagami had gone.

Aomine glanced away from the awful project back to their bedroom door when he heard Kagami come in.

"Food." Kagami announced as he shoved a bowl of lasagna nito Aomine's hands. Aomine thanked the redhead and dug in almost immediately, and ate quickly in hopes to finish the project as soon as possible; the goal was far off, however, considering the way that Kagami's gaze lingered on Aomine's bare chest. It was hot, sweaty work trying to wrestle with furniture, especially when he'd had to carry the boxes up the stairs because today, of all days, the elevator was broken. But frustrated or not, Aomine knew exactly what that look meant for the both of them, and he grinned when Kagami crouched beside him.

"Time for a break?" Kagami asked, and Aomine smirked. 

"Always."

He was about to lean forward to kiss Kagami when Kagami closed the distance, instead; the two of them never really were particular about who was on top, who bottomed, even though Aomine was typically the one who was on top - and not just because they had a lot of sleepy morning sex with Bakagami in full appearance. It just worked out that way, but did Kagami really want mid-day se...

Aomine moaned as Kagami's hand found its way to his dick, working it half-hard, and he could have sworn he felt the stress melting off of him when Kagami slipped his mouth around him. 

"B-big mouth gets put to u-use sometimes..." Aomine murmured through soft pants, yelping when he felt Kagami scrape his teeth in warning against his shaft. Aomine was just about to snap at him when he saw Kagami's gaze focus past him, over his shoulder, rather than on Aomine's face. Before Aomine could twist his head, see if there was something on his shoulder, something behind him, even, there was that same thing again that he remembered in the shower; the sudden change of intensity, the desperation, the---

"S-shit!" Aomine's hips bucked up into Kagami's mouth as the other male's cheeks hollowed out, as Kagami feverishly worked his head. The other's sounds didn't go unnoticed, either; the way his hair shifted, the way his jaw flexed, the way that the muscles in his neck flexed - all things Aomine admired, even when his mind was half-gone with pleasure. 

With that kind of pace, and with Kagami's fingers wandering... no, seeking would be the more appropriate word there - Aomine knew he wouldn't last long. After he'd cum (and after Kagami had swallowed a majority of it, which he usually didn't do), Aomine had shifted onto his knees to return the favor when Kagami's embarrassed, flushed face said otherwise. The redhead muttered something that Aomine didn't catch, a quiet swearword and perhaps something else, and Aomine drew a slow conclusion.

"Did you just get off from sucking me off?" Aomine asked slowly, and Kagami's eyes narrowed.

"N-no! I wasn't only focusing on you, idiot!" Kagami protested, but Aomine didn't remember Kagami rubbing at his own clothed erection - he also was pretty sure that Kagami had been using one hand to stroke him in addition to sucking him off, and the other to trail all over his lover's exposed skin. 

"You came without touching yourself." Aomine pushed, leering slightly, grinning at his stupid idiot, and then Kagami stood with alarming pace.

"I did not, bastard!" With a heated declaration, Kagami turned heel and left the room, and Aomine was still sitting there, wondering exactly what had just happened. He thought about the whole event; Kagami sucking him off wasn't strange, although Kagami getting off on that alone was, and... hmmm. That strange moment in the middle of it had been the change in the pace, the shift in everything, and Aomine remembered Kagami glancing behind him for it. Aomine craned his neck and turned slightly to see what was behind him, and suddenly, it was like all of the pieces clicked together. 

The mirror to the chifferobe sat behind him, propped against the wall and facing outwards. Had Kagami... seen himself in the mirror? The angle of the mirror was downwards, so he might have been able to see his own face in it... The hotel shower rose to the fore-front of his thoughts, and Aomine's eyes widened as he remembered that here had been a large vanity mirror right across from the shower, directly across from the glass wall he'd shoved Kagami against.

Aomine's eyes narrowed and his grin spread. Oh, he had Kagami now.

The third time around, Aomine didn't need to notice, because he had it all figured out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's got Kagami, now.

"I-I'm not comfortable with this."

Aomine glanced over to Kagami when he spoke up. He was currently leading his lover by the hand to the bedroom; Kagami was blindfolded, just like Aomine wanted him to be. He had planned a surprise - after quite a fair amount of work, too - and now he wanted Kagami to see it. He just didn't want the redhead to see it until Kagami decided he could, which meant that he needed to keep the blindfold on. Kagami wasn't taking that well to it; the redhead was flustered and cursing when he stumbled on his feet. For a basketball idiot, he certainly didn't have great balance with a blindfold on. Aomine did like the look, though; he made a mental note that Kagami looked sexy as hell with one of Aomine's black work ties covering his eyes.

"This isn't any worse than the time you refused to take my shirt all the way off of my head and left me in the dark," Aomine informed him with a wide grin. Although Kagami couldn't see it, he figured that the redhead could hear the snark in his voice, enough to allude to the fact that he was amused as hell (and that time had also been erotic as hell, too. Something about having your eyes covered made sex feel awesome, even though Aomine had missed seeing Kagami's face above him). 

"Bastard, this is way worse," Kagami huffed as he stumbled past the threshold of their bedroom. Aomine moved then, so now he was backing Kagami up, making him take steps backward. Kagami wobbled, unsure, and gasped as his knees knocked against the side of the bed; with just a little push, Aomine had him on his back. 

"Oi, so this is the surprise?" The tentativeness in Kagami's voice melted away, but Aomine didn't answer him. No, this wasn't the surprise - blindfolded sex sounded great, but that just wasn't on the menu today. Aomine smirked as he leaned over and kissed Kagami roughly, snuffing out whatever comment he might spit out next, and then he got to work on removing Kagami's clothes. 

"S-shit, fast," Kagami mumbled as Aomine yanked Kagami's shirt over, although he took a little more care when he got it around Kagami's big-ass head, because he didn't want the tie to come off yet. 

"Too fast?" Aomine asked smugly, and leaned down to nip at Kagami's now-exposed collarbone,

"Too bad."

Kagami snorted at Aomine's blunt comment, but his breath caught as Aomine fumbled with the belt of his pants.

"Couldn't you be wearing basketball shorts like normal?"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Shut up and never wear a damm belt again."

Aomine finally managed to get the belt undone and the rest of Kagami's fastenings; he nudged Kagami's hips to raise, and the other male complied, lifting them so that Aomine could slide his jeans off. Aomine was practically vibrating with excitement, his hands quivering as he pulled the bottoms over Kagami's feet. He glanced back up to Kagami to see him biting at the inside of his cheek, a sign of anxiety that Aomine had come to recognize.

"I told you to trust me." Aomine mumbled, and then he shifted towards the headboard so that he could pull Kagami up to his chest. Kagami helped him, wriggling back, but then he froze when he felt Aomine's chest, still clothed, the hardness in Aomine's shorts - all still clothed.

"Why am I naked and you aren't?" Kagami asked suspiciously, turning his head to the side. If Aomine could see his eyes, he imagined that they'd be narrowed; he could already see the arched brows beneath Kagami's messy hair, and Aomine growled this time.

"Fucking trust me, idiot." 

Kagami opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and Aomine stopped him with a kiss (although making Kagami turn his neck like this back to face him probably wasn't comfortable). He had trouble deepening it from this angle, so he pulled away, biting at Kagami's lower lip as he went. Aomine traced a hand down Kagami's bare chest, pulling teasingly at the nipple. His hands continued to shake, and although no one ever really gave Kagami a lot of credit, the redhead was surprisingly observant sometimes.

"A... are you... nervous?" Kagami mumbled, sounding a little out of breath as Aomine traced light, teasing circles that made his skin erupt in goosebumps.

Aomine's throat was tight and tense when he responded, his mind racing, his heart pounding as he murmured again,

"Just remember that you said you were gonna trust me, okay?"

He took one last glance towards the ceiling, and then undid the knot in the tie around Kagami's eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of Kagami, shifting his angle a little bit so that Kagami wasn't directly pressed into his chest, so that he could see his expression. Kagami didn't notice at first; Aomine wanted to choke, because Kagami just looked at him, bright eyes puzzled.

"You're being weird as hell." Kagami said, and Aomine didn't respond. Reaching out with his right hand, he grabbed Kagami's chin and tilted it upwards, forced his gaze to the ceiling -

Right to the large mirror mounted on the ceiling about their bed.

Aomine's pulse pounded in his ears as he watched the way Kagami reacted, the way his eyes widened, the way his chest rose and stayed there, because he took in a breath that he didn't release. He watched the color come into Kagami's cheeks, how it rose up to the shells of his ears, and the way his lips moved because he wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. Aomine glanced towards the mirror, too, looked at Kagami's built form on the bed, looked at how Kagami's eyes locked with his own and how he couldn't break the gaze. Even when Kagami mumbled,

"T-the fuck?" Aomine didn't see him break the spell, the trance, and god fucking damnit, Aomine was so hard and his pants were tight as hell. Why hadn't he taken off his shorts, again? Bad idea, but now he had Kagami, waiting in front of him. It wasn't going to be that easy, however, because Kagami finally managed to pull his eyes away and glare very, very, very heatedly at Aomine.

"What the hell? You think I'm some sort of weird-ass?" Kagami snapped, and Aomine was briefly shocked into silence. He... he knew that Kagami liked this. All the clues were there. Aomine paused and glanced down; he'd already stripped Kagami, and there was a tell-tale sign already in the fact that the other male had a growing erection. He was trying to bluff, eh? Aomine wasn't going to let him.

"Kagami..." He started, and his stomach fluttered, his heart pounded. Why was he getting this kind of feeling just from something stupid like this? He didn't feel the effect of the mirror - but maybe the effect of thinking about Kagami being effected by the mirror... But Aomine could see he was going to have to talk Kagami into the mirror, and that was okay.

"You think I didn't notice. You're right, sorta. At first, at the hotel," he watched the surprise and shame in Kagami's eyes start to build, "when you were half-asleep but staring at yourself through the shower, at that vanity mirror. Again when I was putting together that chifferobe, when you looked past me at the mirror when you were sucking me off, and you were like a vacuum or something, your efforts doubled - god, it was hot, and I didn't get why -" 

Aomine paused for a brief moment because he thought he might start drooling thinking of it in his head, the way that Kagami had gotten when he'd seen reflections of himself mid-sex, and he swallowed a deep breath,

"But then I figured it out. The mirrors." Aomine tilted Kagami's head back towards the mirror, holding it there while his other hand dropped to stroke Kagami. God, Aomine couldn't stop talking, like a combination of nervous and excited chatter and just incredibly aroused bedroom talk.

"You like looking at yourself. Hell, I like looking at you. The way your abs flex when you try to keep your hips from bucking into my hand, how you get red from your chest up, how your fists start closing randomly - god, Kagami, you're so fucking hot. So hot." Aomine stopped and moaned, because just thinking about it has him aroused, and he can tell that Kagami's horror at being caught is starting to fade. He's staring openly at the mirror, his face reddening, his hands doing that twitching thing that Aomine was just talking about.

Aomine fell silent and ducked his head into the crook of Kagami's next, panting against his skin. Kagami was starting to writhe beneath him, already way more aroused than he should be. He shivered and he moaned, sputtering little sounds that made Aomine shudder behind him, but Aomine wasn't getting the noise he thought he was going to. He pulled his head away and glanced to Kagami, only to see him biting his cheek, holding back. Embarrassed, probably - hell, Aomine wasn't embarrassed, talking like an idiot behind Kagami, about Kagami.

"You don't want to hold back. You want to watch yourself move against the bedsheets, watch my hands. You want to touch yourself, you know you do, you want to watch your fingers pull---" Aomine paused, because Kagami's hands had started to move, his eyes still glued to the mirror, wordless.

"Watch yourself moan." Kagami moaned, and Aomine felt like his lover was coming undone in his hands. Aomine bit at his neck, sucked the flesh there, and couldn't help grinding just a little bit against Kagami where he was pressed against his crotch, desperate for friction, for pleasure. God, this was the last time Aomine neglected himself. Since when did he even do that? Kagami had him all sorts of fucked up.

It was like a dream, watching Kagami watching himself - weird as hell, but impossibly erotic. Kagami let go of the restraints like a string had been cut; he moaned so loudly that Aomine vibrated with the sound, panted and curled his toes into the sheets. He began to thrust back to meet Aomine's hand, but he didn't shut his eyes; he didn't move his gaze the entire time. However, when the pace began to become erratic - when Aomine knew Kagami was close to cumming - he looked away.

"Don't you fucking dare. Watch the face you make when you cum." Aomine rasped, out of breath and ridiculously aroused, and with a slow, gradual movement that didn't match the rest of their behaviors, Kagami turned his head back towards the ceiling.

Kagami's back arched, his legs tensed, and he screamed. Kagami had never screamed his release like that; the revered, quiet mumblings of Aomine's name usually built up into a stifled groan and a quiet warning, but this time, Aomine's name was so loud that he thought the apartments on the first floor might hear it. Aomine even liked to imagine that there was more cum than there usually was; but he couldn't really think of it for long, because Kagami practically collapsed back against Aomine. The way the redhead went motionless was almost enough to terrify Aomine into thinking that he had done something terrible, but after a few moments of only the sounds of their loud breathing, Kagami turned to look at him.

"S-shit.." He said with a sheepish, embarrassed grin and a wayward glance back up to the mirror before he met Aomine's eyes. Aomine pulled Kagami tighter to him, gyrating his hips against Kagami's bare skin, and groaned.

"That... was the hottest thing I've ever done in my life." Aomine panted, because he really had thought he was going to cum on his own, without even having Kagami touch him - he was close, now, and he was just about to reach for the zipper of his shorts to pull himself to completion when Kagami spoke up again.

"How'd you... even get... the mirror there?" Kagami's sentence was broken and breathless, but the image that came into Aomine's head, the answer to his question, most definitely killed the mood. Aomine hesitated, groaned, and found himself near tears when he was knocked off of the path to a very well-deserved orgasm. With an agitated noise, he muttered,

"... Murasakibara."

Like hell if he could cum now with that guy in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t-that got kind of embarrassing to write.. OTL


End file.
